Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 13 - Thomas Makes It Through The Echoing Caves!
Here is part thirteen of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirate * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * Dennis: (in a rainy storm) The engine is here somewhere. (Thomas leans over the side to see Dennis looking around for nothing) Negative. This sector's clean. (walks into the cave and shuts the door behind him. A white ozme shovel box is shown, then a brown Proto Nuclear Froonium explosive box, as Smudger is digging some mud out of some holes with a coal shovel, before grabbing some green Froonium explosives and putting them into the holes. He puts the dirt on the explosives and pats the dirt on the explosives with his shovel and quickly vanishes. He grabs a fish supper and cans of coke and puts them and a sign saying to welcome engines on the white X. He opens up the fish supper on a plate and vanishes when he hears Thomas approaching) * Thomas: Wow! A fish supper! Mmm... (jumps down and sits down the grass and picks up the plate with the fish supper. He grabs a fork and a knife and begins to eat the fish and chips he's ever seen and drinks all the cans of coke. Smudger laughs at Thomas eating the fish and chips and lights a fire with a box of matches and drops it down. Thomas, still eating his fish supper and drinking his coke, backfires the fire on Smudger, who scratches his head, and takes out his gun, but fails to hurt Thomas, when he peers back and sees his ponytail on fire. He just has to scream, but before he can move or even grab any free slices of a pizza, his ponytail vanishes and blows him up in a massive explosion, that leaves a huge crater in the ground, after Thomas leaves) I wonder what that sign says. It says: The doors is closed by four switches? (finishes his fish supper and coke and shoots a switch and hops down a hole to grab a green lum. He swims in the water to find another switch through a deep sea cave, and shoots it, and hurries back to the same area he was in. He runs up to Bulstrode, who hits him twice. Thomas shoots a plum and grabs it and throws it at Bulstrode's head. Thomas climbs up and grabs an orange lum and heads over the high platform toward another area. He jumps down, flies down, charges up his energy shoot, and manages to knock Spencer out, cold. Thomas shoots a switch on the left and shoots another on the right to the make platforms go up and manages to climb up safely) * (Thomas climbs up a net and races through a hole and collects a green lum. He jumps on four flying platforms and flies over to the other side and climbs up onto a net to shoot a switch. He hurries through and shoots the last switch and collects an orange lum. He jumps down unharmed and runs through the doorway and falls down a hole after Dennis left to find poor Thomas. Thomas arrives at the Echoing Caves and grabs a keg and busts a door down with it to bust a cage free to collect more red lums. Thomas picks up another keg and places it on a fire and flies across up in the air while collecting more yellow lums to bust a cage free to collect more yellow lums, only to miss one. Thomas does the same thing he did with the last keg and flies through a tunnel to collect more yellow lums and reaches the top where he jumps off and gets hurt and aids himself. He finds the entrance to the last part of the Princess Glade he was in) * Narrator: Ah-ha! Now this is where Thomas is at. An alternative part of the Princess Glade. There goes Thomas down a hole, shooting a plum, flying down onto it, and going across the river on it. He's going up the spider web ladder onto some high platforms and climbing across to shoot some narrow gauge cars. He gets a green lum, and swings across, but lands in the sea, and jumps back out. * Emily's Voice: Be brave, Thomas! Only you can free us! (Thomas spits the water out, grabs the purple lums, and climbs onto more platforms. Thomas comes face to face with Elizabeth, who tries to shoot him, but only hurts him twice, and breaks a patch on the floor. Thomas hops down and flies into a hole and manages to defeat Spencer by throwing a long energy shot power. Thomas grabs a Glob Crystal and shoots the final cage to free the two last yellow lums and jumps down a hole. He jumps back to the Echoing Caves he was in and jumps to get a green lum and gets chased by Daisy, who charges at him, but misses when Thomas dodges, until she plummets into the sea. Thomas grabs a keg, places it on the fire, flies into the air to hit a switch to open a door, heads back to the barrel container he was at, and hurries through the doorway. He grabs a keg and throws it up in the air to get more red lums. He grabs another keg and places it on the fire and flies through the room to collect more yellow lums and fails to defeat Daisy. Daisy, from the Sanctuary of Lava and Stone, tries to shoot Thomas, but fails when poor Thomas knocks her out, cold, with his mighty energy shot. Thomas jumps on a web to shoot a cage to free more red lums, jumps down, flies down, hurries back to shoot a switch, and grabs a keg to place it on a fire. He flies through the room to collect more yellow lums through a cave and climbs onto a net, which nearly falls, when he grabs a green lum to jump onto two more) * (Thomas grabs a keg, places it on the fire, then flies across, but lets go, and lands in the sea. He jumps back up and hurries to the keg barrel platform he was on and grabs another keg and puts it on the fire to fly him across and does it the wrong way around when he frees James and grabs a yellow lum and dives into the sea. He jumps out and grabs another keg and flies across to collect two last yellow lums. He jumps into the portal and vanishes without dancing with James) Category:Daniel Pineda